I Care
by Dimples-3
Summary: One-shot #3: I stuck out my hand. Stated my name, and found out your name. It was funny yet cute, it fitted you Amu Hinamori. That day I was your first friend, and you were mine.


I remember how I met you

I was what 4? Yeah, I think I was 4.

I separated from my parents, I was tired of only walking around. Though that was pretty stupid considering, as soon as I walked away I ended up walking around my self. I ended up near this cliff area, I was able to see the sundown. I already figured my parents were going crazy looking for me. In the end though I'll end up finding them in the park, so it didn't bother me at all.

Then I saw you, you had really short pink hair, and depressing honey colored eyes. You were dressed in those hospital clothes, that was really confusing to me considering the closest hospital was a pretty long ways back.

You looked surprised too.

Too at least see anyone.

You took a step back as if ready to run away. You fiddled with your thumbs, slightly bowing, whispering a soft sorry. I blushed lightly.

I was always told I was cute, only because how short I was, and how long and curly my hair was. But would they still call me cute after seeing you? If they did they wouldn't know the definition of cute, then.

I patted the area near me asking if she wanted to come over she did, sitting next to me on the ground. It was … quite. I asked what was wrong, you cried. I was startled, but didn't show it. I wasn't planning to hang around with some strange girl who only cried, it would have been annoying. I got up and walked away from you, but I stopped walking, when you told me to stop. You said you never had a friend before.

Was this mean she was considering us being friends, I didn't even know you. I turned at looked at you, you had a slight blush on your face. I came back and sat down, I stuck out my hand. Stated my name, and found out your name. It was funny yet cute, it fitted you Amu Hinamori.

That day I was your first friend

And you were mine

* * *

"Rima"

"Rima"

Someone called my name, I looked up and saw him

"Oh it's you " it was him, that purple headed freak "Why so mean Rima-Chan?" I glared at him "Don't talk to me as if we were friends" he chuckled. He went back to the conversation with our other friends, I looked around. We were at a restaurant, it was ok. There was music, a bar, nothing special. Tons of noise, most of it coming from my group, I looked at the people here.

Utau, Purple-head, and Kukai, I glared at Kukai he was the noisiest person here, how did Utau deal with him?

Utau Hoshina, yes the idol. We only became friends because of Kukai, who happen to be dating the popular idol, introduced us to her. Utau had long blond hair put into twin tails, her hair stopped at mid-thigh. I can't help to wonder how long her hair was without the pigtails. She had violet colored eyes, thin waist, and was very tall… well at least to me. She is probably 4 years older than me and Purple-head, and 3 years older than Kukai.

Kukai Souma, soccer star, Utau Hoshina boyfriend, and a ramen freak. He had russet colored hair, and emerald green eyes. His and Utaus baby will come out with the prettiest eyes ever… though Utau is not pregnant… yet. As much 'free time' they have together, she will be.

Purple-head, also none as Nagihiko Fujisaki. He is a basketball player or a dancer, I don't keep track. Heck I don't even try to keep track. He has long violet colored locks, with almond color eyes, way prettier than my eyes. He is also a incredible annoying, weirdo, playboy… jerk.

And then there is me. Rima Mashiro, the chibi demon, that happens to be stuck in a child's body, at least that's what the freak (purple-head) says. I have long curly dirty blond hair, with amber eyes, very short for my age (I'm in my early 20's but look about 12) nothing special.

"He was scared of a mouse!" Utau said, smirking, causing Nagihiko to burst into laughter

"No, I wasn't it just startled me!" Kukai stated, he looked like he was about to explode of embarrassment.

I couldn't help to laugh, they were like a old marry couple, I got up "Come on, let's go to the mall or something" I grabbed my purse walking out, with them following me. The Kutau couple in the back still talking about the mouse situation.

I chuckled, Kukai is an idiot from time to time.

"So Rima what are we going to do at the mall?" Purple-head asked me, actually how dare he ask me!

"Why must you be in my business, you purple-headed freak?" I glared at him, and he laughed. Seriously?

"Because you're the one who suggested it" I stopped "True" I continued "But why must I tell you everything?" he chuckled ruffiling my hair "Well-"

"Rima-Chan?" I turned in the direction of the soft spoken voice to find "Amu?"

* * *

It was rather surprising to see her, and with a man too. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was obviously taller than me still. She had long silk pink hair, she had a gray beanie on, black skinny jeans, a white tank-top, with a design around her neck, and a leather jacket, she had a strawberry necklace.

She looked… hot. I felt embarrass to be in front of her, me just a ruffled white tank-top, gray skinnies, jean jacket, black boots, and a gray cap, with tons of bangles. I'm completely boring, I feel… unfashionable.

We were sitting in a booth, at a café. Apparently the dude with her was named Ikuto, he had blue hair and blue eyes he was pretty hot. He was talking to Nagihiko, and Kukai. Utau just kept on staring at me and Amu "Will one of you talk my god! Get another booth if you have to! Jeez" and that's what we did.

Talk about impatient.

* * *

"So…" I started.

I watched as her slender fingers, spin her spoon in he tea. My eyes went up from her fingers, to arms, and to her face, she was smiling at me.

I blushed, looking away

"Where have you been?" my eyes went back to her face, she had a frown, on her face, I flinched, it still hurt to see her face, like that.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw you… I-I was 9, a few days before my birthday, I waited to see you but you didn't show" my face fell "I'm sorry, I moved" her face brighten up she smiled, I blushed again "Oh, I thought you just got tired of me" she showed relief.

I grabbed her hands across the table holding her soft hands tightly in my petite ones "I would have never left you on purpose never ever, ever" I shook my head if possible her smile got brighter.

All we did was smile at each other, but something kept bothering me "Lat time I saw you, you were living in the hospital. What happened?" this subject was obviously hard on her, she faltered, but continued smiling

"Rima…I'm- I'm dying"

I dropped her hands

"No"

* * *

"I'm serious I have most likely 3 months to live" I couldn't believe this she couldn't, I refuse to believe it.

"Is there anything I-I can do? Is there a cure?" This couldn't be happening, then it dawned on me why was she in the hospital in the first place? And if she is so sick what is she doing out here?

"Why are you dying? Why are yo-"

"I was in the hospital because of my immune system, I couldn't go outside, without getting sick. Then when my parents were talking to the doctor I heard them. They said that there sure that this time I won't make it, and that I have up to 3 months to live. I almost started crying, I never got to travel the world, or even go to a beach, I had to do something, before my time was up… so here I am" she was breaking, her smile was falling apart.

I stood up "I'll be right back" I wasn't sure if she heard me but she nodded.

I went straight over to the Ikuto person, he didn't look surprised "How long does she really have?" he stared at me, no hint of emotion on his face was found, but I kept searching, I know he cares. I know it, and I saw it, but it was gone in a flash "At this rate 2 months and, if lucky, two or three weeks" he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Is their-"

"If she gets surgery, but she refuses too"

I bit my lip and looked at the rest of them, they were lost and confuse "Rima-" I turned around and walked back to Amu before Nagihiko could say anything.

I sat down across of her, she was still staring at her lap, unaware that I came back, I coughed awkwardly. She looked up, and jumped up grabbing my hands and startling me and probably tons of other people "I'm sorry, please don't worry about me I'll be fine, really I will… I will" she trailed off "Amu…" "I wish I can repay you, You were the first friend I ever had, you gave me hope" I stared at her.

"How did I give you hope?"

"Cause, nobody believed in me. They all believed I wasn't going to make it to the age of 5. After awhile I believed it too. Mama and Papa, didn't believe me. They even started planning my funeral" she chuckled at that. What was so funny about that? About her dying? "Mama was to scared to see me, she thought if she touched me, I would fall apart. That I would die in her hands. Do you know how hard it is, to wake up, after having a seizure, to see your mothers face, scared. Too scared to even hold her own daughter, to cradle her and say 'everything is alright sweetie' she was to scared to. They never let me out too, I couldn't see anything. I never even seen my own baby sister before." I was tearing up, I was crying. Did she cry once after she heard she was dying? Did she? "And then, I met you. It was a mistake, but it was the best mistake of my life, you gave me hope. You were the reason I'm still alive. I was able to live to my next birthday, to see the first snowfall, and the flowers bloom in spring, I don't know how to repay you" she smiled bright and happy. She pulled out 8 slips of paper, pushing them on the table to my direction "There tickets. One day tickets. You put in the date and time and where you want to go, and you go there for one day. If you want you can have them. I-I was planning on using them to travel as much as I could during the next three months."

I stared at her straight in the end "No" she was surprised "I'm not going to take the tickets…if you want to repay me then you get the surgery" she stared in horror at me.

"No, No, No, No!" people were staring, she jumped out of her seat standing near me "I refuse to!"

I stood up staring at her "Why not, Amu! Tell me why you can't!"

"I can't cause either way I'm going to die, whether I get the surgery or not it's not going to change anything, that's why"

"It does! It gives you a chance to live Amu! Just living your last couple of months sneaking out of the hospital, is just making it worse for you! I bet your in pain now aren't you!"

She faltered even more gripping her shirt "It does hurt, ok. But if anything I thought you would understand why, but apparently I was wrong"

She walked out of the restaurant. My face was red from yelling, I got up walking out the door following her, not even sparing anyone a glance.

She didn't walk that far "Leave me alone, Rima"

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't care, nobody cares"

"They do care Amu"

"No they don't. Nobody cares, the nurses, doctors they've seen me, they know my sickness, they know I've been there my whole life. They don't care, if I die they don't care, they see me as another sick person, When I die they'll be on the sidelines saying how they saw it coming. They won't care. I'm all alone"

I realized something.

When ever I heard of suicide bombers, they end up killing themselves and innocent people. I always sit there looking at the screen wondering why would you do something so stupid, if you want to die do it by yourself. I realized now why they would…

"You don't want to die alone do you? Your more scared than any of us will feel" she didn't say anything. She bit her lip, tears were brimming "The truth is your scared of dying with no one there" I hit the mark, she was crying.

"You want someone to hold your hand, to let you know your going to die in your loved ones arms, you've been waiting for that, all your life haven't you?" I was crying, I couldn't stop. It was like the whole world stopped what they were doing, just to watch us cry. I wrapped my arms around her crying even more whispering 'I love you' over and over again just to let her know I wasn't leaving her side.

I love you so much Amu

She stared at me, her glossy eyes, she was choking on sobs "I'll get the surgery, just for you"

I held her tighter, tears silently falling just saying 'Thank you' over and over again

* * *

I sat up in my bed it's been months since that happen, and I'm still not over it, I looked to the side of me seeing Nagihiko there sleeping, his arms still wrapped around my waist. My face felt dry, and my eyes hurt, I must have been crying again. I looked over at my bedside seeing the letter, it's been there for weeks on end. I couldn't get rid of it, I just couldn't. I read it again. Already knowing the words by heart, even though my heart was broken and in pain, I still mesmerized it.

I hugged the letter to me "I love you Amu, I love so much" and the tears came once again.

* * *

**If you want me to write the letter then I will, Rima is straight, if you read Fruits Basket it's like the relationship of Hatsuharu and Yuki or something like that**

**Basically if you did not know what happened to Amu then… you can wait and tell me if you want the letter then I'll tell ya, see ya**


End file.
